Unexpected
by sa-shii-mi
Summary: AU/OOC: Marian Cross,a socially awkward man, finds an unconcious brat with a potty mouth on the way to his house... Oh great...    One-shot! Parental!Cross/Allen. No romance. And a bit of humor/angst/fluff etc PLEASE REVIEW, BABES! 3


**A/N: Hi babes! ('Hey Bby~ ;D', says my hub's)**

**So this is a Parental!Cross/Allen one-shot. I really loved the chapter when Cross was taking care of Allen so uhm yeah.** **Oh, Allen hasn't met Mana in here, so no white hair and a potty mouth... I prefer the circus-Allen :)** **If you want to know where I found the inspiration for this, read the end-A/N... it's really cuuuute! hahaha**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Marian walked though the small forest that surrounded the run-down building he called 'home'. He dragged his feet, just like he always did, when he came back from his much hated lit a cigarette and looked up to the man lost himself in the endless darkness of the night as he exhaled some smoke.

Suddenly, he tripped over something with a thud. A groan escaped his lips, along with the cancer-stick, as the man stumbled and fell. The tall man glared at the thing that had caused his fall but what he saw made the string of curses that were going through his mind stop immediately.

When he'd felt the hard thing clash with his shoe, he'd instantly thought that the obstacle was a stone. However this wasn't a stone.

It was a boy.

A kid, goddamnit,on the path leading to his boy was covered in bruises and other injuries.

'Shit, this is bad. Really bad.', Marian thought, cursing his bad luck.

He let out a deep, shaky breath. Passed a hand through his shoulder-length flaming red hair and muttered:

"Geez, I guess I have to take him in... But I don't feel like doing that...Ugh, 's not like I have another choice. Damn, why did this have to happen to me?"

His arms snaked under the lithe boy's back and knees. He lifted the brown-haired child from the ground and headed for his home.

When he arrived in front of his run-downed house, he struggled a bit as he had to hold the youth in one arm so that he could fish his keys out of his pocket.

The door, finally, was unlocked with a 'click' and the 30-year old man entered his house.

Like every other day, the only thing that greeted him was silence.

Not that Marian complained. He liked the silence and being the socially awkward man he was, he felt more comfortable when he was alone.

Yes, Marian Cross had once been known for his womanizing, drinking and debts. Gradually, he had begun to feel bored and disgusted by society. Though, he did miss the beautiful women...

But if he wanted to get some, he'd have to attend parties, which meant socializing and that...wasn't exactly Marian's forte at the time.

Marian's brown eyes glanced at the child in his latter was still unconscious.

Marian laid the boy on his rank, worn-off couch. He mused, rubbing the stubble on his chin:

"Brat must be 'round 8. And there's nothing on him that I could use to identify him."

Of course.

Marian's eyebrows furrowed. He sure was in deep trouble. He didn't know the kid's name, which meant that he couldn't bring him to his couldn't bring the kid to the police either; they'd ask too many questions and accuse him of things he didn't even want to think about.

Overwhelmed,he sighed and slumped on the couch,causing dust to dance in the air. He grabbed the pack of cig's in the back-pocket of his jeans. The man lit another sin-stick, slowly relaxing thanks to the nicotine. He closed his eyes and leaned against the pillows of the couch, exhaling the smoke.

Just when he felt more or less okay, an annoying, young voice resounded next to him:

"Hey, old man, you shouldn't smoke in front of children."

Marian felt the spark of anger rise in his chest instantly.

This ungrateful brat, that he'd saved from the cold forest, scolded him about his smoking habit right after waking up. Without even greeting or thanking him first. The kid really didn't know his place. And the brat called him an _old_man. Marian already felt like kicking the kid out.

"Shut your trap, brat, or else...", he said in a menacing tone, as he looked down at the kid, his burgundy eyes glowing.

He didn't think that this would be a real threat for the child but he sure hadn't expected the lad to look up at him with an arrogant smirk.

"Or else what? You gonna feed me to the big-bad wolves? Sorry, grandpa, but there ain't any beasts in the country.", the muddy-brown-haired boy retorted, feeling pleased with his answer.

Oh, how Marian wished he could wipe away that smug look on the kid's face. The man's shoulders slumped as the man sighed again in defeat.

He didn't feel like keeping the kid here too long, because if he did, the police would ask even more questions. Plus,He'd have to bear with that shitty attitude for longer.

Which he didn't want to. _At all_.

He had to get information about the kid.

"Hey, old man. Who are ya? And why am I here?", he heard the latter ask, a thick English accent in his voice.

An accent that he'd probably picked from the street. Marian frowned.

'Oh fuckin' great, a kid's from the slums..'

"I am not old, goddamnit!", he answered, his deep voice reverberating through the room.

Damn, the brat got under his skin so easily. Which was unusual. His anger raised when he saw the child roll his eyes. Then the younger male asked again:

"I don't care. Who are you? And what am I doing here? And what's with all those wounds on my body?"

Marian looked at him, not sure whether the kid would believe him if he told the brat that he'd found him lying at his doorsteps. He shrugged, deciding that he didn't give a shit about what the boy would believe.

"My name's Marian Cross,30 years old, currently working for BO as a scientist. And I found you on the path leading to my place. How 'bout you? Escaped from your nanny?", he replied, snickering at the end of his sentence.

This made the boy feel annoyed. He huffed, and his cheeks colored with red as he pouted.

But he still answered, trying to sound indifferent:

"I'm nine. My name is Allen a-...", he didn't finish his sentence.

The boy's mouth and his silver eyes were wide open. Marian arched an eyebrow at that. The kid looked like he'd seen a ghost or like he'd fallen in a huge, bottomless hole.

"Hey, kid... Oi! Brat!", he called out.

Allen shook his head slightly, trying to make the fog in his mind disappear. His thin brown eyebrows were scrunched up and his mouth was pulled in a frown. After about five minutes, which seemed like an eternity to Marian, the kid mumbled:

"I-I don't remember."

_Oh, fan-fuck-tastic!_

The small hands gripped the hem of his own shirt, and the round, silver eyes narrowed, as they stared absently at the crappy carpet laying on the floor. The short boy seemed to be lost and annoyed at the same time, surely because of his memory loss.

Marian felt pity rise in his chest but quickly crushed the wasn't the kind of person who would pity others, and he knew that pity would not help or improve their situation.

The adult stood up and ruffled the kid's messy hair in a comforting manner. Comfort never hurt. He felt his lips tug upwards but forced them into a straight line, thinking that the child was already affecting him, though they had met less than a day ago.

He shrugged and pulled his hair into a ponytail.

He then tapped the boy's shoulder firmly, being the brute he was, and pointed at the door:

"Come on, brat, I hafta treat your wounds. Don't feel like seeing your skin and limbs rot and fall on my carpet."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It had already been a week since the boy's appearance at his doorsteps. Even if Marian was not known for being a social butterfly, he found it easy to get used to the brat's presence.

Of course, they did fight for meaningless child never backed down. His potty mouth and stubbornness made the scientist cringe, although he was exactly the same.

Marian was in the kitchen, unfolding a newspaper. He chuckled when he remembered the fuss Allen had made the night before, just because he didn't want to go to sleep.

' The brat really has a bad temper. And a really crappy mouth too.', the man thought, frowning slightly as he arrived at the page of the paper talking about missing people.

Marian had been watching the news everyday and he'd looked up all the missing kids He hoped he would find a picture of Allen, and the address of his parents. Unfortunately, the redhead's researches had been fruitless ever since.

He shrugged and folded the newspaper before putting it away.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already past noon, but as it was Saturday, Marian didn't have to go to his loathed job.

He heard feet being dragged towards the kitchen, and soon his new, brown-haired charge appeared in front of him. The child looked at him, his eyes slightly closed because he had just woken up. When he talked, his words were slurred:

"Mornin'.", he grumbled.

Marian didn't say anything, but nodded in acknowledgment. The short child, then, shifted towards the plastic table in the center of the kitchen. He sat down on the opposite chair. He stared at Marian, who ignored him, and stated:

"Hey, ol' man, gimme my bowl of cornflakes."

The older male raised an eyebrow and looked at the child. Then he continued reading his comic, as if Allen had never said anything.

"Ol' man! Now!", said the lad, narrowing his silver eyes.

Allen just hated being ignored. When he saw that the man didn't budge, he slammed his small fists against the old table, almost breaking it.

"Damn ya, ya old ass!", he screamed from the top of his lungs.

Allen ran to the un-used guest room he was currently sleeping in, and he opened the door the room, he slammed the wooden door shut and locked it. Allen leaned against the rough surface of the wall, trying to calm down. His breathing was harsh, due to the outburst.

When he had calmed down, Allen went to the wardrobe, put on his clothes and ignored his grumbling stomach.

Once again the door was opened and shut with more force than necessary. Marian rolled his eyes, but didn't worry too knew that the child lost his temper quickly to everything.

He guessed that the kid was frustrated because of his memory knew that the kid would also calm down quickly,though. When he heard the backdoor that was leading to the forest being closed, he shrugged and simply continued reading his comic.

'Maybe some fresh air will help him calm down.', he thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was now past 6 o'clock in the evening and Allen still wasn't back. Marian felt worry pulling at his nerves a little bit harder with every passing walked ruthlessly through his house, glancing through the window of the backdoor every now and then.

The man grumbled. The sky became darker and darker and the moon already shone brightly outside.

(1)

At half past six, the old grandfather clock that was in the living room rang. It made Marian snap out of his trance. The man grabbed his coat and a torch and headed towards the backdoor into the woods.

He walked quickly, avoiding the branches and the slippery slopes skillfully. He yelled his charge's name and cursed himself for not stopping the kid from leaving.

After an hour of endless and fruitless searching, Marian halted, trying to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat that had gathered on his forehead with the sleeve of his coat. The man's eyes started prickling a bit and tears started forming at the corner of the brown orbs.

Marian, who'd never been worried about anything or anybody, felt his heart clench felt his chest being filled with despair and sorrow. The worst scenarios formed in his mind, making him feel even worse.

The bearded man shook his head.

'Crying won't bring the kid back.', he thought bitterly.

He moved on, and went deeper in the dark woods, sure that Allen was probably hiding somewhere, scared as hell.

Suddenly, the man's ears caught a sound. A sob. And Marian was certain that he knew whose sob it was.

He walked towards the source of the sound and found his charge, sitting against a tree that almost covered his whole body with its leaves. Thin arms hugged knees, as the boy cried silently.

Marian ran to the child and hugged him tightly. Allen pressed his silver-coloured eyes shut, making even more tears spill slim hands grasped the adult's coat desperately.

After a while, Marian loosened his hold on the child and looked out for any injuries. He sighed in relief when he saw nothing but small scratches here and there. A rare and small smile spread across his face when he felt scrawny arms holding him with more strength that he expected their owner to have.

The weeping child pressed his face against his new guardian's coat,taking in the familiar scent of tobacco and said in a weak voice:

"I...Why can't I remember anything?"

This question made Marian's heart clench a bit.

But his pain was quickly dissipated when the child added, his tone almost incomprehensible because his face was pressed hard against the older man's chest:

"I..I was scared you wou-wouldn't wa-want me to be-e with y-you an-anymore..."

His words were cut by his sobs but Marian still could understand the meaning of what the kid had said.

He patted Allen's muddy-coloured hair and started humming a lullaby he'd loved when he was a child. Eventually his lips parted and the lyrics of the lullaby spilled out.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine..._

When the final note left Marian's mouth and faded into silence, the adult lifted the child, cradling him in his arms. He smiled softly when he saw that boy still held onto his jacket tightly.

The boy's eyes were closed, and his breath even, so the adult assumed that the child was asleep.

However, when he felt the latter's head shift slightly, he looked down, only to see silver pools stare at him. He smirked when the boy turned his head quickly, breaking the eye contact and trying to hide his small blush with his bangs in vain.

Then he mumbled:

"But you still can't carry a tune in a bucket. Damn, you murdered that lullaby, you crappy singer.."

Annoyance rose in Marian's chest and he felt like dropping the kid on the ground immediately. But the man decided to act like an adult for once and he only let out a small laugh at the child's harsh comment.

Though he would make sure to get back at the goddamn brat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: The End! I actually wrote this for my sis' birthday, with other names and a slightly different Marian (who was called Adam. Allen was Noah). When we were kids, my sister and I would always make up stories and play them and this one was invented when I was 6. But the ending was different: The kid (me)'s parents came to take me, and my new mum (my sister, then 7 y.o.) told me we could never meet again.** **When we took a break from the play, I started crying because "It's too saaad! The girl can't be taken away!"** **Hahahaha. I was a real crybaby x) _("S-so cuteee~!," said Hub's)_** **You should maybe reward me with a review for writing a happier ending..I'm just sayin'.. ;) "_That's right people, REVIEW THIS FOR MY BBY!"_** **Anyway, thanks to my beta-hub's 3 "_No problem Wifey-dear ~ "_** **Ps: Yes, it's the song from Disney's 'Tangled'. I thought it be funny to see womanizer Cross sing that... I'm eviiiiil! :D _So evil! XDD_**

_**CHECK OUT MY OTHER FICS, HUN'S!**_

_**(1): Hubs wrote this in the middle of the correction:**_

"_**( Suddenly, the door opened and Allen appeared now as a young man. Marian went "WTF" and Allen took a bowl of cornflakes and milk out of no where and threw it in Marian's face. "I HAVE COME BACK FROM THE FUTURE. THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT GIVING ME CORNFLAKES.!" Allen shouted. Allen left Marian to cry on the couch, cornflakes and milk dripping off of him..THE END LOLOL Just kidding. IDK It was just too tempting, I just had to add that hehe)"**_

_**I nearly died. Hahahah**_

_**REVIEEEEEEWWWWW! 3**_


End file.
